1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multipurpose cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new scrubbing device for facilitating scrubbing of a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multipurpose cleaning devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,671 describes a device for facilitating cleaning of toilets and other hard to reach areas. Another type of multipurpose cleaning device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,999 having a cleaning apparatus that is hand held and is used to scrub a surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,405 has a cleaning apparatus with a movable cleaning section for scrubbing a surface.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows a user to reach areas that are not easily accessible.